projectlgbtfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Orbie's Story
Hi, my name is Emmett, but here I prefer to be called Orb. Most of you guys know me as the founder of this Wikia project, but I bet some of you don't know what this project is about. Well, I founded this project after a friend of mine commited suicide becasue people teased her about her sexuality. When I heard the news, I was pretty upset, I mean, this is a human being, who took her own life. It's a BIG deal to some people. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the project. I created this project so that questioning kids could come here to ask questions and feel comfortable talking about their lives outside of Wikia. And now that I've told you about the project, it's time for me to tell you about my life and how I got involved. ---- I was born and raised in Alabama, maybe one of the most racist and anti-LGBT states in the U.S. When I was eleven (only last year), my parents got a divorce, and my Dad moved to NYC, leaving me with my two brothers, my sister, and my mess of a mother. In January of 2012, I confirmed that I was bisexual, which means I was attracted to both sexes. I didn't tell anyone for a long time, not even my friends on Wikia, in fear of being discriminated against and being bullied. When I finally came out to my older brother, I was surprised to find that he was ok with it, and totally supported my decision. But my mother was a different story. My mother had been raised in such a way that anyone who was different from her, she would hate. She never talked to blacks or asians, she refused to believe that LGBT's were even people, and was probably quite sure that all blondes were incredibly stupid. When I told my mom about my decision, she was very quiet. Then came the yelling. Tears streamed down my face as she told me to get out of her house, to scram, to leave and never come back. That's when my dad came back into my life. My father had always been very supportive of me and my decisions, even if he didn't particularly agree with them. I called him after three days of not talking to mother, and told him my decision. He was actually fine with it, and told me I could move in with him until my mother came to her senses and "forgave" me for something I never did. So, I moved in with him, and life for sure got a hell better. NYC was the city of my dreams. It was big, it was loud, and it was ACCEPTING. For once, I didn't have to worry about being bullied or stereotyped. That's just when I decided I would give "her" a call. Calling my mother was scary, as well as a very emotional. When I finally got enough courage to dial the number, I wasn't surprised that my mother picked up, heard my voice, and immediately hung up. I was surprised, but very hurt. Crying, I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the big butcher knife, and was about to cut myself when my dad ran in, yelling for me to stop. I broke down, sobbing. A few weeks later, I got the news that my friend had jumped off the school building back in Alabama. I was upset at first, but then I realized that I had to do something to stop this from happening to anyone else. I created this site to help kids and teenagers feel comfortable about their sexuality. I hope this site can move on and become a great, big project that everyone will know about. Thank you so much, everyone, who has supported me. You guys rock! Orbstar 01:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community Corner